Remember Me?
by Cloud Strife Lover
Summary: May goes to Kanto to find Brendan, but will Brendan remember her? Rating may go up later. MxB. summary suks, stories better... R&R, MY FIRST PKMN STORY! kinda dramatic and funny later...
1. Chapter 1

Finally that long awaited BrendanXMay Fic! the first chapter is still short...

* * *

Remember Me? 

May sat on the cherry tree near her home in Littleroot Town as she remembered all those times she or her cat were stuck in this tree and Brendan helped her(or the cat) down. "Brendan" she sighed " I doubt that he will even remember my name if I meet him in Kanto… he has been gone for over a year now… he probably has a girlfriend, anyway. All he probably ever thought I was to him was a friend or a sister. I want to be more than that…"

" May, come inside for lunch" her mother called, disturbing her thought about Brendan. "I'm not hungry" May called back. "May, you say this every day, but ended up coming inside and eating like a pig. Either way, even Dad has come home to say goodbye, so at least have lunch with us one more time…" "Fine, fine, I will come inside. Are you happy now?"

After her lunch, May returned to the cherry tree. She started to think about her trip, and (as usual) her thoughts turned to the memories of Brendan. She was thinking about her favorite memory….  
Flashback

_May and Brendan were sitting on the shore in Slateport City during the sunset on Brendan's birthday, when he had finally turned 12. May was still 11_

"_Brendan" May sighed "Yeah?" said Brendan. "Happy Birthday" and May kissed Brendan on the cheek and ran off into the city, leaving a very confused Brendan on the shore in Slateport.  
End Flashback

* * *

**The Next Day…**  
"Ok, Mom, I'm ready to go now!" said a very annoyed May " Mom, its only a year, and I will stay in contact with you, ya know. I'm going to be late…." Finally after much nagging from May to her mother, her mother finally was ready to go.  
**

* * *

On The Ferry…  
Watch out Kanto, the next Pokemon Master is coming! ** _

"Ok, Mom, I'm ready to go now!" said a very annoyed May " Mom, its only a year, and I will stay in contact with you, ya know. I'm going to be late…." Finally after much nagging from May to her mother, her mother finally was ready to go.

* * *

Eh... ok ok i know a litttttle short, but i still think its cute! ill try to update soon... so wut do u think? review please its my first PKMN ficcy  
Lotsa Hearts  
C.S.L 

ps R&R!


	2. finally in Kanto! first encounter

OK i finally updated! ill try to update sooner, but i will update A LOT faster during the upcoming winter break, ok? onto the story! its a little short...

* * *

That Evening… 

_FINALLY I am here in Kanto! I've been waiting forever for today! I wonder which city I can find Brendan in… I should go to the Pokemon center here… if there is one…_" May thought as she stepped off of the ferry into the small town of Pallet. As she looked around for the Pokemon center, a silver haired youth crept up behind her  
" Um… are you looking for a Pokemon center?" He asked, making May jump and turn around. " Actually, I'm looking for--" she said before stopping in mid sentence, realizing who she was talking to_. Should I ask him who he is? What if he doesn't remember me? Then what do I do other than to be embarrassed. He looks… so much more mature… much more handsome…_  
' Character Profile'  
Name: Brendan Birch  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Pokemon Trainer  
Apperence: Tall with silver hair, pretty handsome, Sapphire eyes, Red shirt, Jeans, a little larger pack than what he had in R&B versions but same color…  
Story'

Suddenly she turned red, gave him a hug, and ran off onto the route  
_What was that? _Brendan wondered as he watched May disappeared into the darkness  
Next Morning… ( May POV)  
"Good Morning, Viridian!" I thought as I woke up at the Viridian City. Eager to go to the forest before night, I headed towards the Pokemart, only to realize I have no Pokemon. "What should I do?" I wondered, thinking about what I did in Hoenn. " I was given a pokemon then, so I guess I have to catch one out of luck, or be kind to it."  
As May went to the pokemon center, She was stopped by a girl. She had a dark auburn colored hair, and a pack similar to May's. " Hey, do you know Brendan Birch" she asked with a snotty tone. "Yes I happen to know him, I was a friend— er, acquaintance—to him when he lived in Hoenn. My name is May Maple. Why would you like to know?" I asked as nicely as possible, seeing how she seemed so bitchy. " Well, I'm Lily Willow, and I'm his girlfriend. I heard him telling his friend that a girl that looked like you just randomly came up and hugged him, then ran off. Never hug him again, or you will sincerely regret it. Get it? Got it? Good." She said, before sauntering away. I thought, with a broken heart, "He was bound to have a girlfriend, I mean, he is very handsome." And walked to the Pokemart to buy some Pokeballs and a few potions before entering the Viridian Forest.

* * *

ok, Brendans hair is not white anymore, but now its silver. silver, im my opinion, is cooler than white. anyway, sorry if this is a litttle short... and also, im having a little writers block for My Heart Will Go on, so sorry for not updating sooner sob im probably hated by Kingdom 219 and Mastersephiroth, so sorry! im probably going to write a bit of this story im May and Brendans POV also. and dont worry, their will be Lily bashing later! wow, this is a looong authors note! also, maybe minor swearing in these chapters. OK? not bad, like saying fuck or somthing. 

Mucha love  
CSL aka Rhaine!


End file.
